


Piggy Back Rides

by Themarigoldprincess



Series: Prompted SunFireSwipe [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: What do you mean there's a limit?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/gifts).



> Okay I'm gifting this to Dracoqueen22 even though this is nowhere near as good as her amazing writing, but I tried and here you go.

Sunstreaker rolls his optics as his dorks make fools of themselves.

Sideswipe had *somehow* convinced Skyfire to give into his crazy antics, allowing the red twin a "piggyback ride".

"Aww, c'mon Goldilocks, y'know ya wanna try." Sideswipe teases form his now oh-so-great height as he's glared at from the gold mech below.

"Don't call me that. And no I don't."

"Hm? Anyways, I have to go to Japan to work with them for a couple of days, Prowl just commed me, and didn't seem all too happy that I haven't left yet. I'll see you two later." Skyfire smiles as he sets Sideswipe down, causing the scarlet frontliner to make pouty lips.

"What!? But I want another ride!"

"I'll give you more when I get back." Skyfire chuckles as he kisses the irate twin's helm, and turns to do the same with the other one when he's grabbed in for a passionate kiss on the lips instead.

"No matter how well you kiss me, I will still have to go." Skyfire smirks as he pulls away.

"No, I'm giving you a kiss because then you'll have to give me more later," Sunstreaker informs him matter-of-factly. 

"Alright then. Can't wait sweetspark." Skyfire chuckles as he waves and transforms.

@#$%&

Skyfire quietly enters the twins' quarters to kiss their helms goodnight, planning on doing so without them even waking up so he can slip away back to his own berth and get a well deserved recharge.

"Skyfire, you're back!" Sideswipe grins giddily, not even bothering to hide his excitement as he jumps off his berth and runs up to the shuttle mech.

Sunstreaker isn't much better at hiding his own excitement, despite his attempts to as he tries not to rush into his lover's arms like his twin.

Skyfire chuckles at his sudden armful of excited twins, kissing him on the cheek and excitedly asking him about how it went.

The warm fuzzy feeling that he usually gets around them bubbles up again as he holds them tight and sits them in his lap as he tells the crazy stories of what all happened while he was away.


End file.
